


i'd walk through fire (for you)

by my_infinite_variety



Series: tumblr prompts [15]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Five Year Mission, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Out, Multi, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, OT3, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Outsider, Post-Coital Cuddling, Relationship Reveal, Song: Adore You (Harry Styles), Tumblr Prompt, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_infinite_variety/pseuds/my_infinite_variety
Summary: the one where everyone finds out about spock, leonard, and jimorthe crew slowly finding out that the triumvirate is together!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: tumblr prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689361
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	i'd walk through fire (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from harry styles' song "adore you"

## 1

The first time Hikaru saw them together, he’d just finished a long and grueling beta shift, was still buzzing from his multiple cups of coffee, and couldn’t be sure if he was seeing things. 

They were a tangle of limbs in the middle of the hallway, the first officer pinned against the wall with the captain and doctor leaving kisses along his neck. Hikaru was sure he saw green bruises formed and hands roaming where they didn’t belong. It felt like he was watching a disaster occur, too hypnotized to look away. 

He was frozen, mouth surely hitting the floor. His tired brain could barely process the sight of his three friends and superiors doing what they were doing, much less the sounds spilling from Spock’s mouth. They were pornographic, that much was sure, and Hikaru had the sudden urge to laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

Spock’s eyes opened, his head turning to the side to face Hikaru and it felt like his heart had jumped into his throat. Kirk and McCoy, unaware of their friend watching, took advantage of newly-exposed skin, hands continuing to wander. Spock didn’t smile, didn’t speak, just watched him from under half-lidded eyes. He didn’t know what to interpret from Spock’s silence. 

Hikaru took another route to his quarters when he managed to shake himself out of his stillness, then proceeded to dig a bottle of Romulan ale out from under his bed, trying to drink the image from his mind. 

He just woke the next day with a hangover, images of what he’d seen playing out from under his eyelids every time he closed his eyes. He didn’t make eye contact with the three of them for days.

## 2

Pavel was sure Commander Spock and Doctor McCoy were married.

He could write essays (or better yet, poems in Russian) about the bickering, the tense eye contact from across the bridge, and the many times he’d seen them sneak off together. It was maddening, especially when one was supposed to focus on one’s duties instead of their colleagues’ love life.

His world was flipped upside-down entirely when he walked in on the two of them and the _captain_ in the recreation room four years into their five-year mission. Chess pieces were positioned on the board in a way that made it clear Captain Kirk had won.

There were smiles on the humans’ faces and a green blush on the commander’s cheeks. Kirk laughed at something Spock said and pulled his partners close, planting a kiss on Spock’s lips like he’d done it a million times before. 

Pavel left wondering how he hadn’t seen it before.

## 3

Nyota wasn’t surprised, which was probably what surprised her the most.

Commander Spock was in bad shape, unconscious and laid across a bed in the sickbay, bleeding from multiple wounds and not showing signs of waking up. Jim, for the most part, was silent as he watched Doctor McCoy work on their first officer. Uhura stood in the doorway, arms across her chest, waiting for any sign of life. She didn’t quite feel comfortable leaving any of them alone, especially after losing two ensigns on the planet. 

It wasn’t unusual for a mission onto an unfamiliar planet to go wrong, especially so far out into unexplored space, but this was the first time Spock had been injured so badly. Sulu had been placed in charge as soon as McCoy, Uhura, and Spock had been beamed back up, Spock clutched to McCoy’s side, unconscious and unresponsive. 

The captain met them at the sickbay, horror in his eyes as he’d helped McCoy haul Spock onto the bed. He’d dropped into an uncomfortable chair beside the bed hard, face pale and hands pressed under his thighs like he was restraining himself. The whole exchange had been silent, filled with heavy eye contact and anguished facial expressions from the captain. 

The doctor was stony-faced, focused on saving the vulcan’s life and unresponsive to Jim’s concern. His hands worked methodically, brushing Spock’s forehead with a strange device that she didn’t recognize and healing his cuts and scrapes with a dermal regenerator. Greenish color was returning to Spock’s cheeks and his lips parted to let a small, fragile noise escape.

All of the tension that had been building in McCoy’s body disappearing and he sighed, setting down the device and gripping Spock’s hand in his own, pointer and index finger pressing against the first officer’s. Jim took McCoy’s lead, gripping Spock’s other hand and pressing his lips to his knuckles, eyes closing and brows coming together.

They fit. So yeah, it wasn’t much of a surprise.

## 4

Let it be known that Christine Chapel was no idiot. 

She also was very familiar with Dr. McCoy and his moods, both pleasant and hellish. So when he stumbled into the sickbay, looking lovesick and acting air-headed, she knew who to blame.

She gave the captain a stern talking-to after her shift and he almost looked too nervous and intimidated to speak, only nodding meekly and scurrying away to the bridge where he was supposed to be. She watched him go with a satisfied smirk, moving on to her next victim.

Spock was harder to intimidate, but she found that an increased use of metaphors put him off balance enough to get her point across. She walked away with him looking mildly confused and - if she said so herself - thoroughly awed. It was all in the eyes, after all.

Leonard came down to the sickbay for his next shift with a glint in his eyes that told her that he’d been made aware of her meddling, but they never mentioned it and Christine walked around with a smug grin for days. 

## 5

Scotty’s interaction went a little like this:

It was the beginning of his shift and he’d just reached the engineering deck, checking over the meters and controls, when he heard whispering. Or maybe quiet shouting, depending on whether he was feeling charitable with his observations.

“ _Ouch!_ ”

“ _I apologize, Leonard_.”

“ _He’s being a big baby, Spock. Now, where were we…?_ ”

“ _Easy for you to say! You’re not the one whose foot got stomped on._ ”

“ _I did not_ stomp _on your foot, Leonard. I merely-_ ”

“ _Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get over here._ ”

Then there were noises Scotty wouldn’t dare repeat out loud or in his own mind. So he turned around, walked out, and called in someone to take his place. He’d rather someone else break the three of them apart. 

## +1

“I am of the opinion that we should declare our… relationship status on our Starfleet records.”

That was Spock way of effectively ruining whatever afterglow was left, a decision easily made when considering the topic at hand. 

He was in the middle like he usually was, Len on the right and Jim on the left, the former on his PADD and the latter nearly asleep with his mouth ajar and his head on Spock’s shoulder. 

“I’m sure you have some long-winded logical explanation on why we should out ourselves to the entire federation,” Len said, his blue eyes rising from his PADD and narrowing judgmentally. He wasn’t putting up much of a fuss, which was both surprising and pleasant, but recent sexual release may have “melted his brain” as Jim liked to say. 

“Not quite, doctor,” Spock said solemnly, the title making Len scowl. He didn’t enjoy bringing rank and position into the bed. “I believe this is an… emotional decision.”

Len’s eyebrow shot up and even Jim perked up, his eyes opening and his mouth closing. “ _Really_?”

“Our mission is coming to a close, _ashayam_ ,” Spock said, his head tilting back onto the pillow. A hand came up to cradle the back of Jim’s head, his fingers threading through his soft hair. “We will likely be separated. It is only logical that we avoid such unpleasant circumstances.”

“You’re a softy, Spock,” Jim said fondly and planted a kiss just under the vulcan’s jaw. He looked a bit drunk on love, if such a thing could logistically happen. 

Len placed his PADD on the bedside table and ordered the lights to be at 0%. His face had softened while Spock had explained himself. “We’ll do it tomorrow, darlin’. Rest.”

So Spock closed his eyes, held his two lovers close, and rested.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos!  
> leave your own requests on my tumblr (myinfinitevariety.tumblr.com)


End file.
